Koviljka Lompar
Kovi Lompar Vorobyov (This character was created by Belle) It's so funny that you think you're winning Koviljka B. Lompar was born in Crna Gora, sometimes transliterated as Tsrna Gora ("Black Mountain") on July 4th 12:06pm during a hot summer trailing her older twin brother Vitomir by eighteen minutes. They are the only children of Tijana Vlasta, a Muggle woman, and Stevan Kasun a Muggle-born wizard. History Tijana Vlasta died during childbirth. The Lompar siblings Kovi and Vito have never seen the face of their mother or heard her voice after they were born, and they never will. Kovi and Vito have very little knowledge of their mother Tijana Vlasta, their father keeps old photographs, and paintings he created himself of her locked, a better word being hidden away. They have been collecting dust in their families attic since the twins were born, since she died. Their grandparents Pavle, and Franka often make the mistake of commenting on how much Kovi looks like her mother. Their aunt Dali's always the one to remind them that they look very much like бака је Silvija too. The Lompar siblings are susceptive to a blood-born code, they can be prejudiced, and aggressive. Often with little remorse. Kovi is the youngest but she is very much a bully because of her sass it isn't hard to think she is the older twin. Vito, even with his harsh sounding name is the more laid back even shy twin, a combination brain and brawn to Kovi's brawn and brain. Stevan worried he had not had a influential mark on his children, he is Muggle-born with few and far between relatives being magical by any means. Dali has the taught the twins everything they know about magic, she is a Seer. She has been very silently prophesying the entire lives of the family. She is aware of Kovi's sensitivity, and the severe increase only during REM sleep. She is fully aware of their occasional personality disorders. She knows of Vito's combination of symptoms sensitivities awake and asleep, and the "ticks". The twins both suffered mild damage to their primary cortex during birth. It was an unsettling event, that in conjunction with Tijana's death caused people to look down on the twins, and the family. They were once born from a Pure-Blood family, and now they were defective, the twins were seen as "cursed". Vito is the much more predictable twin, then Kovi is. The primary motor cortex damage Vito lives with compared to the irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage Kovi lives with is far more unpredictable. Other than behavioral issues the twins were raised in a very stable one parent environment. Their cousin Ksenija was raised very similarly, Vito is very close to Nija while Kovi is very competitive with her for an as yet undefined reason. When Vito and Kovi were two years old their sister, from their 'other mother' Harlow was born. Bianka Lompar is special like her brother and sister. Harlow does not have the ability to change her appearance, her daughter does she is a Metamorph. Vito has always been very proud of his being a Muggle-born wizard, he believed it to be the best, superior in an underestimated way. When Harlow told her friends, and family what her daughter could do, when she bragged to no end about how magnificent her Half-Blood Metamorphmagus daughter was. Vito became very jealous, this is when the ticks became more noticeable. He, and Kovi both seem to function just fine in a relaxed state. When they become agitated things get slightly difficult for them. After Vito and Kovi's seventh birthday, they got something they specifically asked for, their brothers Danilo and Lakota were born. Five year old Anka was not happy about this. She knew they were going to stay, and they were going to change everything in the family, Dali said so. What she has and will always have trouble with the most is telling them apart. Dan, and Kota are identical. To the untrained eye it is impossible for them to be told apart, except by Kovi. Vito, Kota, and Dan have a connection that Kovi, and Bianka cannot begin to fathom, brotherhood. However, Vito may not be able to tell the twins apart at first glance, but he has a bond with each of his brothers, and his sisters that no one but each of them individually would ever understand. Stevan enrolled his children in the Eastern European School. He, and his sister Dali had been there. He had gone much later than she had, and was separated into a different house. Dali was accepted into Nikelkaj, and Stevan into Kask, which at the time for him was very difficult to accept, he felt himself a Mielkutė, he had always been a "creative". Vito following his father's footsteps was accepted into Kask. Kovi, and rival cousin Nija were placed in Vorobyov and Boyanova. |-|Name= Koviljka Lompar Full Name: Koviljka Biljana Lompar Pronunciation: koh-veel-kah · beel-yah-nah Nickname(s): Kovi Koviljka Flower from Primorje Biljana or Bilyana (Cyrillic: Биљана, Билјана or Биляна) is a South Slavic name meaning "herb." It is a popular name in Bulgaria, Macedonia, Croatia and Serbia. It may refer to: Slavic name derived from: бела, бяла (white, fair-haired) or билка, биле (simple, herb). Lompar (Serbian Cyrillic: Ломпар) is a Serbian surname of Montenegrin origin. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Montenegrin (Serbian/Croatian) Native Language: Serbian Languages Spoken: Serbian, Croatian, English, Russian Accent: Montenegrin Type of Childhood: Normal Earliest Memory: Breaking into the attic Pet: Eurasian Golden Oriole ; Mila |-|Facts= Likes: Dark Magic (Occlumency), Metal Art, Charms Dislikes: Book work, History Handedness: Ambidextrous (Right Dominant) Clothing Style: Feminine Zodiac Sign: Cancer Birthstone: Ruby Birth flower: Larkspur |-|Trivia= Favorite Drink: Firewhiskey - Kisjela voda Favorite Scent: Maple - Rosy garlic Favorite Sweet: Turkish Delight Favorite Song: Hot Right Now by Rita Ora Phobia: Enfantaphobia Hobbies: Woodwork, Metalwork Comfort Food(s): Punjene paprike - Sarma - Risotto - Börek Vices: Self-importance, Narcissism Secrets: Has a "Love/Hate" relationship with Nija Person She Secretly Admires: Her step mother Most Influenced By: Her father Immediate Goals: Long Term Goals: Physical appearance KoviLompar3.png| KoviLompar1.png| KoviLompar2.jpg| Kovi is a lovely vision, to some people. She has naturally very dark brown, black hair like her brother Vito. Kovi dyes he hair blond to distinguish herself from her cousin. Kovi has very light skin, next to her younger half-sister Anka her skin is the lightest in her immediate family. She has brown eyes like her brother, very dark and bordering on black. Personality And you could barely drop a name, but meanwhile Highly aggressive, she can be very violent, it take a lot to anger her but she is the last person to cross, the worst choice is to ever instigate Kovi Lompar, it could end well though, this is not untrue. She is very passionate despite her cold demeanor, she loves her friends and family fiercely, for above herself she fights for them maliciously with no remorse. Far more complicated than her twin brother Vito, she was born irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage. This "damage" has been classified by muggle doctors as Somesthetic sensesory damage. She has trouble processing centres to produce the sensory modalities. Senses such as as touch, temperature, proprioception (body position), and nociception (pain). The sensory receptors that cover her skin and epithelia, skeletal muscles, bones and joints, internal organs, and the cardiovascular system are numb to Kovi. Kovi is very sensitive during sleep and occasionally displays personality disorders, as does Vito, they both display a combination of symptoms. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances = Alina the Vamp - Ali aka BFFF (Best Fucking Friend Forever). This Transylvanian Vamp is over 180 years old to top that off she's a Vorobyov. What more could you want in your bestie? Forever for her, is going to be a pretty damn long time. Bissy Radic - Bissy, one of the closest frienemies a girl could ever hope for. She is at the tip top of the list right beside Nija, and just before Vito. She is top of the class, and a major pain in the ass. Jes Hult - Jes is Bissy and Nija's "Best Friend". He is a hot Swede with issues, sickly sweet but with a quiet rage. That's Hot. Who would wonder why Bissy and Nija blather on about him, and the reason Vito can't stand him. Possessions |} Category:Belle Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Muggle-Born Category:Vorobyov Category:Vorobyov Students Category:Born in Montenegro Category:Serbian Category:Croatian Category:Montenegrin Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Blonde Hair Lompar Category:Brown Eyes Category:Name Begins With "K" Category:Lompar Family Category:Seventh Years Category:Ambidextrous Category:Questioning Category:Legitimate Child